The wolf and the lamb  Le loup et l'agneau
by tagada76
Summary: Klaus est toujours à la recherche d'un moyen pour créer des hybrides... Lorsqu'il apprend que le double petrova est toujours vivant, il retourne à Mystic Falls pour s'emparer d'elle. Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu...
1. Prologue

**THE WOLF AND THE LAMB ( Le loup et l'agneau )**

Les personnages : Klaus, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy

Disclaimer : Tous les droits reviennent à la CW et aux créateurs de la série.

Rating : -16

Introduction :

Mon histoire est basée uniquement sur le Klaus / Elena, original me direz-vous, à vrai dire je suis à la base une fervente Delena mais un jour, en cherchant de nouvelles fanfictions delena, je suis tombée sur une fanfic Klena, je me suis alors dit : aller, je vais lire par simple curiosité… Par la suite, j'ai lu plusieurs fanfics Klena et je me suis surprise à adorer le Klena bien plus que le Delena, je ne saurais l'expliquer.

Le personnage qu'incarne Klaus m'a toujours fascinée, et je pense qu'il y a énormément de potentiel à exploiter, les fanfics françaises sont encore peu nombreuses sur ce couple donc j'espère bien apporter ma pierre à l'édifice honorablement.

Note:

Mon histoire se situe au début de la saison 3 à laquelle j'ai effectué quelques modifications.  
>Nous n'entendrons pas parler de Rebekah, Elijah, Esther… La famille de Klaus ne fait pas partie de mon histoire.<br>Jeremy n'est jamais parti de Mystic Falls et est toujours en couple avec Bonnie.  
>Klaus croit qu'Elena est morte, il cherche toujours un moyen de créer ses hybrides.<br>Stefan n'est plus sous l'emprise de Klaus et vit à nouveau au manoir des Salvatore avec son frère.  
>Elena quant à elle a été contrainte de quitter Mystic Falls pour protéger ses amis d'un retour éventuel de Klaus, elle habite à présent dans un village proche « Ranch Creek », elle n'a pas pour autant couper le contact avec les personnes à qui elle tient.:<p>

Résumé :

Klaus cherche toujours un moyen de créer une armée d'hybrides à son service, lorsqu'il apprend que le double petrova est toujours vivant, il est bien décidé à s'emparer celui-ci, c'est alors que s'engage une course effrénée contre la montre… Alors que Damon et Stefan partent en quête d'une des plus puissantes sorcières pour évincer l'hybride, Elena va proposer un marché à l'originel afin d'épargner ceux qu'elle aime.

**PROLOGUE**

**POV EXTERNE**

**Domicile des Gilbert**

La petite ville de Mystic Falls était bien tranquille en cette nuit de pleine lune, un brouillard épais parcourait les rues comme s'il fouillait tous les recoins de la ville à la recherche de quelque chose.

Depuis la mort de Mickael, Klaus n'avait pas réapparu et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Bonnie avait emménager chez Jeremy depuis le départ d'Elena afin de lui tenir compagnie, celui-ci était très affecté par le départ de sa sœur mais il était conscient qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Elena devait resté loin des personnes qu'elle aime si elle voulait ne pas leur poser de problèmes.

- **Ou t'es parti encore ?** grogna la sorcière, d'un ton autoritaire.

- **Je vais voir Elena, je… j'ai rendez-vous avec elle,** répondit Jeremy en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- **Ouhh toi tu files un mauvais coton, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire !** Cria Bonnie.

Elle se tenait droite comme un i, les mains sur les hanches. Les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis. Jeremy était quelque peu distant ces temps-ci et se volatisait souvent sans rien dire.

- **Bonnie… Tu sais très bien que je vais voir Elena, elle me manque, c'est possible que tu comprennes ça ?** S'énerva Jeremy tout en saisissant sa veste sur le porte manteau.

- **Excuses moi, je suis à bout de nerf en ce moment,** déclara-t-elle, toute cette tension est en train de nous bouffer !** J'ai peur Jeremy, je sens que quelque chose se prépare. Tu devrais arrêter d'aller voir Elena un moment, c'est risqué…** finit Bonnie, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Jeremy s'approcha doucement de la sorcière et l'enlaça tendrement. Il caressa ses cheveux noirs et prit son visage en coupe avant de lui déposer un chaste baiser sur ses fines lèvres. Il finit par la libérer de ses bras au bout de quelques instants et empoigna la porte d'un air décidé.

- **Je rentrerais vite, ne t'inquiètes pas,** finit-il en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Le brouillard épais était toujours présent dans les rues de Mystic Falls, Jeremy mit sa capuche et s'engaga dans les rues sombres de la ville fantôme en direction du Mystic Grill comme à son habitude.

Le jeune Gilbert mentait continuellement à Bonnie et passait son temps au bar, noyant son chagrin dans un verre d'alcool.

**Au manoir des Salvatores**

Damon était avachi sur le canapé, un verre de bourbon à la main, perdu dans ses pensées.

En face de lui, Stefan se tenait debout adossé au mur du salon, le nez enfoui dans un livre. Celui-ci était revenu vivre aux côtés de son frère mais n'était définitivement plus le même. Il culpabilisait beaucoup à cause de ses actes, il en était devenu plus froid que du marbre.

Ces temps-ci la tension était palpable dans l'entourage d'Elena, tout le monde savait très bien que Klaus allait être mis au courant à un moment ou à un autre de l'existence de la Gilbert et tous craignaient un probable retour de l'originel plus destructeur que jamais.

- **Voilà qui est très intéressant…** S'exclama Stefan, son bouquin à la main.

- **Quoi donc mon jeune frère ?** Rétorqua Damon, brusquement sorti de ses pensées.

- **J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à vaincre Klaus ou du moins l'amadouer…** ricana le cadet, **selon ce vieux bouquin, on peut rendre vulnérable un originel en aspirant ses pouvoirs à travers une pierre de… Soclage.**

Damon eut une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux, cette lueur ne s'était pas vue depuis bien longtemps. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il retournait le problème dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une solution en vain. Il se redressa et posa son verra de bourbon sur la table, prêt à écouter son cadet.

-** Une pierre de quoi ?** Plaisanta Damon, **Et ou trouve t'on ce petit bijou ?** Reprit-il, un sourcil levé.

- **Il n'est pas mentionné ou se situe cette pierre, elle est sûrement bien cachée. Il va falloir utiliser un sort de localisation et ce n'est pas ma sorcière bien aimée qui suffira,** s'exclama Stefan ironique,** il va nous falloir une sorcière très très puissante…** Finit le jeune frère d'un air nettement plus sérieux.

- **Humm, on va avoir besoin d'une vieille connaissance... Adela ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?**

- **Tu devrais peut-être prévenir Elena qu'on s'absente, qu'elle ne prenne pas de risques inconsidérés comme à son habitude et puis c'est ton rôle de protecteur maintenant…** s'exclama le jeune frère en insistant bien sur ces derniers mots.

Stefan s'approcha de son frère et fit une petite tape sur son épaule avec un sourire narquois avant de quitter la pièce. Malgrès la situation délicate, les taquineries étaient toujours au goût du jour entre les deux Salvatore.

Damon grimaça, il saisit son téléphone et s'empressa de composer le numéro d'Elena Gilbert.

**A quelques kilomètres de là… à Ranch Creek**

Elena était couchée dans son lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'à sa taille. Elle regardait un nouvel épisode de True Blood, sa série préférée en s'empiffrant de chocolats. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, on pouvait voir que son joli visage avait été ravagé par la mélancolie.

Lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit, la jeune fille se mit à bondir hors du lit, pour saisir l'objet qui était resté dans la cuisine.

- **Oui Damon ?** Déclara-t-elle

- **Elena ? On a trouvé un moyen d'enlever à Klaus ses pouvoirs mais il va falloir qu'on s'absente…** Dit le Salvatore sur un ton hésitant, **on a besoin de trouver une sorcière suffisamment puissante, une très vieille connaissance en fait, pour lancer un sort de localisation… enfin c'est compliqué,** ricana-t-il.

- **Oh et moi je suis censée attendre gentiment ici pour éviter de faire une bêtise ? C'est ça ?** Continua l'humaine visiblement perplexe.

- **Exactement ! On en aura pour quelques jours peut être même quelques semaines alors je veux que tu sois prudente, évites de sortir tu seras mignonne hein ?** Répondit le vampire avec son habituel sarcasme.

- **Donc tu veux que je reste cloitrée chez moi plus que je ne le suis déjà pendant des semaines ? T'es sérieux là ?**

-** Elena… On est à l'abris de rien avec Klaus, il peut apprendre à n'importe quel moment que tu es vivante !** S'énerva Damon

-** Oh bien, monsieur Salvatore, je vais vous écouter alors !**

-** Je ne plaisante pas Elena, je veux que tu restes chez toi**.

- **C'est bon... J'ai compris Damon, t'inquiètes pas !** Déclara la Gilbert en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **Voilà qui est mieux, sage fille ! Je t'appellerai dans quelques jours…**

Avant qu'Elena ne puisse prononcer un autre mot, Damon avait déjà raccroché.

**Au manoir des Salvatore**

-** C'est bon, j'ai prévenu Elena ! En route pour l'aventure !** S'écria le beau vampire aux yeux bleus sur un ton jovial.

Les deux frères s'empressèrent de sortir du manoir n'emportant rien sur eux. La voiture démarra en furie laissant un grand dédale de fumée derrière elle.

Mystic Falls était à présent une ville sans défenses, si une attaque devait survenir, il était sûr que personne ne viendrait à l'aide.

Est-ce que le prologue vous a plu ? Dois-je continuer ? Reviews s'il vous plait :D


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Retour à Mystic Falls**

**.**

**POV Klaus**

« Personne ne se soucie de toi » … Cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête telle un tambour, Mickael avait toujours été ignoble avec moi. Il en avait profité pour me blesser une nouvelle fois, me touchant au plus profond de moi-même. J'ai honte de moi quand je repense aux émotions que j'ai pu laissé paraitre, je suis le mal incarné, je n'ai pas le droit à cela. Je l'ai tué… encore… une chose qui est sûre, il ne se mettra plus en travers de mon chemin.

Mes plans étaient en suspens depuis que le double était mort, je n'avais pu aucun moyen de créer d'hybrides sans elle. Elle était en quelque sorte ma raison d'être, la clé de mon pouvoir suprême.

J'errais seul dans la forêt, je venais de vider le cadavre de ma quatrième victime de la soirée, tuer était devenu l'un de mes seuls passe-temps depuis qu'on m'avait enlevé l'objet de tous mes projets.

Assez d'errance pour ce soir, je me retrouva devant ma demeure à vitesse vampirique.

A peine arrivé, Eric, l'un des vampires qui étaient mon service se précipita vers moi.

- **Nicklaus, j****'****ai une personne qui a une information importante à vous communiquer à propos du double**, fit le vampire.

Si j'avais encore un cœur, je pense qu'il aurait arrêter de battre durant un instant, la prononciation du mot double me fit esquissé un sourire de satisfaction** Voir gif** . Est-elle vivante ? Je n'avais jamais autant espérer quelque chose de toute ma vie vampirique…

**- Fais-le venir dans le salon**, répondis-je

Je me dirigeais dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigidaire pour y saisir deux poches de sang. A mon retour au salon, mon invité avait déjà pris place sur le canapé. C'était sans aucun doute un jeune vampire insouciant, s'il me connaissait vraiment, il ne se serait jamais risqué à venir ici… Je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés, lui tendant une poche de sang qu'il s'empressa de saisir, je commençais à siroter goulûment le sang frais. J'étais impatient d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire comme un enfant qui attendait ses cadeaux de noël.

- **Que me vaut l****'****honneur de cette visite mon ami ? **Susurrai-je à l'oreille de mon convive, une fois la première gorgée de sang engloutie.

- **Niklaus, je pense que j****'****ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéressez mais avant j****'****aimerais faire un marché avec vous****…** répondit le vampire**, j****'****accepte de vous dire tout ce que je sais si****…**

Avant que mon invité ne finisse sa phrase, je l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et me pencha vers lui, plongeant mes yeux gris-vert dans les siens. Mes pupilles l'invitaient à me fixer droit dans les yeux, mon convive était à présent contraint de tout me révéler.

**- Raconte moi ce que tu voulais me révéler à propos du double, maintenant ! **Murmurais-je**, **mon regard planté dans le sien.

**- J****'****étais en quête de ma prochaine victime dans les rues de Mystic Falls, c****'****est là que j****'****ai aperçu le double petrova en compagnie d****'****un jeune garçon brun, son frère je crois. Ils étaient****…**

**- Bien , c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre !**

Le double petrova était bien vivant, je ne pu m'empêcher d'arborer un grand sourire. Comment avait-elle pu croire se jouer de moi si facilement ?

Je me leva et fit face à mon invité, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté d'un air songeur. Je réfléchissais à quelle mort j'allais lui donner. Je jeta un œil par la fenêtre, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever et une idée me vint soudain à l'esprit. Je me pencha alors vers mon convive, l'invitant à nouveau à exécuter tous mes désirs telle une marionnette.

- **Va faire un tour dehors mon ami**, déclarais-je avec un sourire machiavélique.

Mon invité ne se fit pas prier et prit la direction de la porte d'entrée. A peine celle-ci fut fermée que l'on entendit des cris d'agonie.

Je ferma alors les yeux tout en restant immobile comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Le plaisir que j'éprouvais m'obligeant à me pincer la lèvre inférieure. Ce moment était tout simplement jouissif, je me délectais des cris de douleurs avec sadisme jusqu'à ceux-ci cessèrent à mon grand regret.

Trêve d'amusement, il fallait que je me concentre sur le double maintenant. La nuit venue, Je commencerais par me rendre à Mystic Falls et je contraindrais la Gilbert à se manifester.

**POV Elena**

Les premiers rayons de soleil caressaient mon visage et me firent sortir de mon sommeil. Des crampes dans le dos et un mal de tête en prime, les premiers signes d'une très mauvaise journée se profilaient.

Je sortis de mon grand lit péniblement et me dirigea dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter.

Mon choix fait, je retourna dans ma chambre et alluma la télévision, un plateau bien garni sur mes genoux.

Voilà ce à quoi ce résumer ma vie actuellement, manger et regarder la télévision.

Je ne pouvais plus me rendre au lycée, je ne voyais que rarement mes amis, en bref, j'étais coupée du monde…enfin pas totalement, heureusement que les téléphones portables existent !

Klaus avait définitivement détruit ma vie toute entière et il continuait à le faire sans le savoir, j'avais l'impression de mourir à petit feu.

Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, j'avais continuellement une boule de ventre depuis le départ de Damon et Stefan, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité loin de là.

**POV EXTERNE**

_**Au Mystic Grill [ Tard dans la nuit ]**_

Le Mystic Grill était comme à son habitude bien rempli, l'endroit le plus branché de Mystic Falls était le point de rendez-vous d'une population très écliptique.  
>Accoudé au bar, un verre de Whisky à la main, Jeremy Gilbert était fidèle au poste comme tous les jours. Cela était devenu un rituel pour lui.<br>Depuis la mort de Jenna et le départ d'Elena, le jeune homme noyait ses malheurs dans l'alcool sans que personne n'en soit au courant.  
>La vision du jeune Gilbert commençait à sérieusement se troubler, il était temps de rentrer à présent. Le jeune homme entreprit de finir son verre d'une traite qui était le sixième en l'espace de quelques heures et se dirigea vers la sortie. De fines gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber et vinrent caresser le visage pâle de Jeremy. Celui-ci tanguait énormément, il avait bien plus bu qu'à son habitude. Déambulant dans les rues trempées de Mystic Falls tel un zombie, il se précipita tout à coup dans une ruelle à l'abris des regards. Il subissa alors les conséquences de son abus d'alcool et se mit à vomir pendant plusieurs minutes.<br>Lorsque le jeune Gilbert eut fini d'essuyer la conséquence de ses actes avec le bout de sa manche, il se retrouva brusquement nez à nez avec un homme dont le visage était caché par la pénombre.  
>Jeremy n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se vit violemment propulser contre un mur de briques. En un instant, de puissants bras vinrent le soulever du sol et le plaquer contre un mur. Il sentit la pression de d'une main sur son cou et tenta de se débattre en vain. Le jeune Gilbert commençait à manquer sérieusement de souffle.<p>

- **Qu****'…**** Qu****'****Est-ce que vous me voulez ? **Commença-t-il péniblement.

- **Bonjour Jeremy, je suis aussi ravi de te revoir**, déclara le mystérieux agresseur.

Cette voix, résonna comme un écho dans la tête du frère d'Elena. Elle lui était familière mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, l'esprit trop embrouillé par l'alcool. Quand, soudain, une étincelle traversa son esprit en l'espace d'un instant et une peur panique s'empara de lui. Son sang se mit à se glacer et son cœur s'affola.

**- Kl…Kl.. Klaus !**


	3. Chapter 2

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Cela me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à continuer !

**Chapitre 2**

**Confrontation**

**POV Klaus** [Dans les rues de Mystic Falls]

- **Klaus !** S'écria le jeune Gilbert le souffle coupé.

Je décida de relâcher ma prise avant qu'il ne s'étouffe. Il était une pièce du puzzle importante, ce serait dommage qu'il meurt. Je le saisis alors fermement par le col de sa veste, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Mes pupilles commencèrent alors à danser attisant le regard du petit frère.

- **Bravo ! A présent, tu vas me dire ou se trouve ta sœur…** déclarais-je avec sarcasme.

- **Elle habite à Ranch Creek**

- **Sois plus précis**, disais-je sur un ton faussement agacé.

- **C'est tout ce que je sais,** répondit-il tel un robot.

La petite Gilbert était finalement plus intelligente que je ne le croyais. Déménager de Mystic Falls sans préciser l'adresse de sa nouvelle résidence à ses proches… Elle marquait un point !Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais l'obliger à venir jusqu'à moi. Je replongea mes yeux dans ceux du Gilbert.

- **Tu vas appeler ta sœur et lui dire que tu as besoin de la voir tout de suite, tu va lui donner rendez-vous devant l'ancien entrepôt de Mystic Falls, rien de plus.**

Jeremy s'exécuta telle une marionnette. Il enfourna sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en extirpa son téléphone portable. Il s'empressa de composer le numéro d'Elena Gilbert et la sonnerie retentit…

**POV** **Elena**

**_Ohh Ohh Sometimes I Got The Feeling…_**

Je commençais à peine à m'endormir et voilà que le téléphone se mettait à sonner. Qui pouvait bien m'appeler en pleine nuit ? C'était encore un coup de Damon bien évidemment, qui d'autre ça pourrait être après tout… Damon était la personne qui prenait le plus souvent de mes nouvelles et je devais avouer que c'était l'une des personnes qui me manquait le plus.

Sortie de mes pensées, je tendis le bras péniblement pour saisir mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet. Le numéro affiché était celui de Jeremy… Bizarre, mon petit frère n'avait pas pour habitude de m'appeler en pleine nuit. Je passa la main dans mes cheveux et entrepris finalement de décrocher.

-** Allo Jeremy ?**

- **Salut Elena,** répondit-il.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la voix de Jeremy, il n'était pas comme d'habitude. J'avais l'impression que mon petit frère avait bu. Cette idée me provoqua une boule dans le ventre, il ne fallait pas que je m'imagine ce genre de choses. Jeremy ne ferait jamais ça !

- **Ca va ? T'as une voix bizarre dis-donc !**

-** Elena, j'ai besoin de te voir ce soir. C'est vraiment urgent, on peut se rejoindre devant l'ancien entrepôt de Mystic Falls. Ok ?**

Mon petit frère était décidemment vraiment bizarre. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. Il m'appelait en pleine nuit pour me dire qu'il voulait me voir dans un endroit isolé. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passe mais j'allais bientôt le savoir. Oh et puis non ! Il fallait absolument que j'arrête de me poser autant de questions. Le stress me faisait probablement imaginer n'importe quoi. Jeremy avait sûrement juste besoin de me parler rapidement de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

- **Ok Jeremy, j'arrive d'ici trente minutes mais t'es sûr que ça va ?**

**Bip Bip Bip**

Il avait déjà raccroché. Cela ne sentait vraiment pas bon.

Je resta figée quelques instants. J'étais assise sur le rebord de mon lit. Mes mains tenaient ma tête en coupe, mon visage avait pris un air anxieux. Je me demandais s'il fallait que je prévienne Damon, non, il me dirait encore de rester ici et de ne rien faire. Il valait mieux que je ne l'appelle pas.

J'entrepris finalement de me lever et fonça d'un pas décidé dans la cuisine, je pris un gros couteau de cuisine et le cacha dans mon dos. Il valait mieux que je sois prudente. Un coup de brosse ainsi qu'une petite touche de maquillage et je serais prête.

**POV Klaus**

Nous marchions dans les rues de Mystic Falls vers le fameux lieu de rendez-vous. Je sentais l'excitation montait en moi. Retrouver le double pour créer mon armée d'hybrides. Mon rêve allait enfin se réaliser.

Je vis l'entrepôt se dessinait peu à peu au loin. Marchant trop lentement à mon gout, je saisis le frère d'Elena Gilbert fermement et un instant plus tard nous étions arrivés devant le point de rendez-vous.

Je me tourna alors vers le petit frère, le fixant de mes yeux clairs. Celui-ci prit peur et fit un bond en arrière lorsqu'il prit conscience que je le regardais avec dureté. Sa peur m'esquissa un sourire en coin.

- **N'aies pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal, du moins pas pour l'instant…** Ricanais-je, **je vais simplement te demander d'être coopératif, tu vas t'asseoir à l'intérieur de cet entrepôt et ne plus bouger. Oh et n'essayes pas de faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter par exemple. Compris ?** Ajoutais-je d'un air faussement agacé.

Le jeune Gilbert acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et s'exécuta. Je l'avais averti. S'il commettait la moindre erreur, il le paierait très cher !

Soudain, le bruit d'une voiture se fit entendre. Je pouvais sentir d'ici que c'était celle que j'attendais. Son odeur titillait mes narines d'hybride. Je me précipita à vitesse vampirique à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, tapis dans l'ombre derrière la porte d'entrée tel un prédateur à l'affût.

**POV Elena**

La tension était en train de monter d'un cran. J'arrivais enfin devant l'entrepôt de Mystic Falls mais l'endroit était désert.

Je descendit de ma voiture et enfourna mes clés dans la poche de mon jean.

- **Jeremy….**

Aucune réponse.

- **Jeremy ?**

Toujours rien, j'avançais doucement devant la porte d'entrée de l'entrepôt. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que je sentis deux bras me saisir brusquement et m'entrainer à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Ni une ni deux, je me retrouva écrasée contre un mur et là je reconnu mon agresseur . Un cri de frayeur s'échappa de ma gorge.

-** Klaus !**

- **Tu est censée être morte !** Gronda-t-il avec sévérité.

Ses paroles me firent frissonner. Ma lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler et mes yeux traduisaient une grande frayeur. Klaus me pétrifiait et cela avait l'air de le réjouir. Il esquissa un sourire plein de malice et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il me regardait intensément de ses yeux perçant comme s'il voyait à travers à moi. Je me sentais terriblement vulnérable telle une proie piégée.

- **Ou est Jeremy ?** Demandais-je tremblotante avec un regard plein d'inquiétude.

Le sourire de l'hybride s'effaça brusquement et il me lâcha. Je vis mon petit frère à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était adossé contre un mur, la tête entre les genoux.

- **Jeremy ! Jeremy !** Criais-je en courant vers lui.

-** Elena ! Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute**, répondit-il en redressant la tête.

Mon petit frère me prit dans ses bras pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je n'allais pas laisser Klaus gâcher ma vie plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait ! Je me redressa alors et me dirigea vers l'hybride. Mes mains étaient derrière mon dos comme si de rien n'était. Je tenais fermement le couteau que j'avais soigneusement caché auparavant.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?** Demandais-je en prenant une allure assurée tant bien que mal.

- **Tu sais très bien ce que je veux Elena et pourquoi je suis ici**, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je profita alors de ces quelques paroles pour sortir mon couteau et le planter dans l'abdomen de l'originel. Un cri de douleur s'arracha de sa gorge et il se plia en deux.

-** Cours Jeremy, cours !** M'écriais-je

Je suivis mon petit frère qui se précipita vers la sortie. Je courrais le plus vite possible ne regardant pas derrière moi.

**POV Klaus**

Cette petite garce m'avait bien eue. J'entrepris d'enlever le couteau de mon abdomen d'un geste vif et précis. Un râle de douleur s'échappa de ma gorge. Le couteau enfin extirpé de mon corps, je me lança à la poursuite des deux fugitifs. En quelques secondes, je rattrapa le frère du double petrova et le jeta violemment contre un arbre. Elena arborait un visage effrayé.

-** Jeremy** ! Cria-t-elle à bout de souffle en se dirigeant vers son petit frère

Je lui barra le passage et la fit tomber contre le sol mouillé. Le choc lui arracha un cri de douleur. Elena se mit à ramper sur le ventre et je la saisis brutalement par les jambes la faisant basculer sur le dos. Elle continuait de se débattre en criant et me repoussait en me donnant des coups de pieds. Je sentais son cœur battre la chamade à une vitesse affolante, ce qui attisa davantage mon instinct de prédateur. Je la plaqua brutalement contre le sol, m'asseyant sur elle et tenant fermement ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. La rage mêlée à ma soif d'elle étaient en train de prendre le dessus, mes yeux devinrent rouge comme la braise et mes canines s'allongèrent. J'étais littéralement en train de perdre le contrôle. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues d'Elena face à sa faiblesse et son impuissance. Son maquillage laissait de longues trainées noires autour de ses yeux. Elle me regardait avec des yeux implorant ma pitié.

-** Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça** ! Implora-t-elle.

J'étais en train de lutter contre ma nature. L'envie de planter mes crocs dans sa gorge et d'aspirer avidement sa vie me tenaillait. Je desserra finalement doucement les poignets de ma victime essayant de reprendre le contrôle. Il ne fallait pas que je fasse ça, j'avais besoin de ma source d'hybrides. Les poignets libérés de mon emprise, Elena se redressa tremblante et me fit face. Elle posa une main hésitante sur ma joue en essayant de soutenir son regard qui était plongé dans le mien.

Mes dents reprirent peu à peu leur place initiale et mes yeux se teintèrent à nouveau de leur couleur gris-vert. J'avais repris une apparence humaine en quelques instants. Elena enleva doucement sa main de ma joue et déglutit péniblement. Elle poussa un long soupir qui traduisait son soulagement. Elle savait qu'elle avait frôlé la mort. Elle baissa alors son regard pour le poser dans le vide, des larmes silencieuses dévalaient sur ses joues. Elle avait réussi à m'apaiser malgré tout.

-** Klaus…** fit-elle avant de prendre une profonde inspiration,** je ferais tout ce que tu veux mais par pitié je te demande seulement une faveur, épargnes mon petit frère… je te laisse prendre ma vie contre la sienne,** déclara la jeune fille en sanglotant.

- **Ne me défies plus jamais,** claquais-je avec une voix froide qui se voulait être un dernier avertissement.

Je me redressa brusquement, prêt à exaucer le dernier souhait de l'intéressée. En une seconde, je me retrouva face à Jeremy. Celui-ci était salement amoché mais toutefois encore conscient. Je lui fit oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu ce soir, lui donnant un faux prétexte pour ses blessures.

Le petit frère s'éloigna en titubant, telle une marionnette. S'enfonçant dans les ruelles sombres de Mystic Falls et laissant sa sœur en proie au monstre que j'étais.


	4. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce nouveau chapitre centré sur le klena et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je suis un peu déçue car je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de reviews et cela ne m'encourage pas spécialement à continuer donc s'il vous plait, faites un petit effort à l'avenir.

Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 3<p>

A toi

POV Elena

Un frisson parcoura tout mon corps. Qu'avais-je fait ? Je venais de m'offrir à Klaus, j'avais signé dans le pire des cas mon arrêt de mort et au mieux la fin du peu de liberté qu'il me restait, rien de vraiment rassurant. Qu'allait-il faire de moi ? Me vider de mon sang comme la dernière fois ou me torturer pour l'avoir trompé sur ma mort ?

L'essentiel était que Jeremy soit sain et sauf, la vie de mon frère était la seule chose qui m'importait en ce monde à cet instant précis.

L'hybride revint vers moi, me tournant autour tel un prédateur assoiffé de chair fraiche. Il sentait ma peur, son sourire en disait long.

*** Oh Oh Sometimes I Got The Feeling ****

J'enfourna ma main dans la poche de mon jean et en extirpa mon téléphone portable. En un instant, Klaus me l'arracha des mains et le projeta violemment contre un arbre. L'objet se retrouva briser en plusieurs morceaux qui se retrouvèrent dispersés de toute part dans la nuit noire.

- Bien, on va aller chercher tes affaires… A moins que tu veuilles rester avec les mêmes vêtements ce qui m'étonnerais fortement, déclara l'hybride en détaillant l'humaine de haut en bas, un sourcil levé.

- D'accord, déclarais-je d'une voix presque inaudible à l'oreille humaine.

- C'est moi qui conduis, termina l'originel en tendant son bras vers moi m'offrant ainsi la paume de sa main.

A nouveau, je me mis à fouiller vivement dans la poche de mon jean pour y extraire le fameux jeu de clé. Je déposa délicatement l'objet dans le creux de la main de l'hybride, effleurant délicatement sa peau de mes doigts ce qui me provoqua un rictus.

Je regardais défiler les arbres devant ma vitre à une vitesse fulgurante. Nous étions en route pour Ranch Creek. Le responsable de mes malheurs était concentré sur la route, une main sur la boite de vitesses et l'autre sur le haut du volant. Il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis que nous étions partis de l'entrepôt. Je me sentais peu à peu oppressée par ce silence, mon sentiment de malaise s'intensifiait de minute en minute et je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps d'ouvrir la bouche pour rompre le silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi ? Dis-je d'un ton hautain en fixant l'hybride de mes yeux noisettes comme une invitation au défi.

- Hé bien… Répondit l'hybride faisant mine de réfléchir, ses doigts tapotant son menton, je vais tout d'abord t'emmener dans ma chambre et ensuite je vais t'arracher tes vêtements afin d'accéder plus facilement à ton cou, je vais te vider de ton sang jusqu'à ce que tes forces t'abandonnent, une fois que tu seras paralysée, je commencerais à t'éviscérer lentement, tes organes doivent être retirés de ton vivant si je veux que le sort permettant la création de mes hybrides marche… Termina l'originel avec un sourire machiavélique.

Les paroles de Klaus eurent un impact foudroyant sur tout mon être, mon cœur se fit complètement affolé, tambourinant frénétiquement. Je n'aurais jamais du entendre tout ces détails, je n'aurais jamais du ouvrir la bouche. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler involontairement et des larmes naissaient au bord de mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser le plaisir de me voir pleurer mais cette peur qui m'habitait depuis que nous nous étions confrontés dans cet entrepôt, il savait, il la sentait à coup sûr alors à quoi bon continuer à me torturer. Je ne pu me retenir que quelques instants avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Klaus se mit tout à coup à freiner brutalement, le bruissement des pneus se fit entendre.

* * *

><p>POV Klaus<p>

Elena continuait à pleurer comme un enfant, un enfant qu'on avait privé de son plus beau jouet, les humains étaient tellement sensibles, c'était déprimant. Remarque, je n'aurais peut-être pas du lui dire ça. Mon humour noir ne fonctionnait pas sur les humains j'aurais du y penser. Je croyais que mes paroles allaient la titiller, la sortir de ses gonds et qu'elle se serait engagée dans une joute verbale, la voir s'énerver me plait tellement, non, au lieu de ça je lui avais foutu les jetons. C'était amusant au début mais maintenant cela ne me faisais plus rire, ses pleurs commençaient à me taper sérieusement sur les nerfs. Les humains étaient si pathétiques.

- Je plaisantais joli cœur, je suis sadique mais je ne te ferais pas ça, c'est pas mon trip ce genre de trucs… Déclarais-je, un sourcil levé et un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

L'humaine déglutit péniblement et releva la tête lentement. Si ses yeux étaient des révolvers, je crois bien que je serais mort sur le champ.

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre... Cria Elena avant de rester à nouveau muette durant quelques secondes, tu aimes ça pas vrai ? Tu prends ton pied à me voir pleurer, reprit-elle en sanglotant.

- Il y a plein d'autres choses avec lesquelles je prends mon pied… continuais-je l'air pensif plongeant mon regard dans le vide.

La jeune Gilbert resta la bouche en « O » pendant quelques secondes, aucune réplique cinglante ne vint à son esprit à mon plus grand étonnement.

- Je ne veux pas en entendre plus, tu me dégoutes, répondit la jeune fille en faisant un signe de la main la mine répugnée.

- Hum, fis-je d'un faux air triste, nous sommes à l'entrée de Ranch Creek donc maintenant tu vas m'indiquer la route pour aller chez toi, dis-je en regardant les jambes tremblantes de la jeune humaine.

Elena s'exécuta et la voiture redémarra en trombe.

* * *

><p>POV Elena<p>

Nous étions enfin arrivés chez moi après quelques minutes supplémentaires de route. Je descendis de la voiture avec empressement, l'envie de courir jusqu'à chez moi était forte pourtant je savais très bien que je ne serais plus jamais en sécurité. A peine la portière fut fermée que Klaus se matérialisa devant moi, ce qui me fit reculer instinctivement, mon dos buta contre la portière. L'impact me fit grimacer.

- Tu vas prendre toutes les affaires dont tu auras besoin… dit l'hybride avec un ton autoritaire qui me fit froid dans le dos. Son expression indiquait clairement qu'il s'attendait à ce que j'obéisse.

Je le gratifia d'un hochement de la tête en signe d'acquiescement et me dirigea à l'intérieur de mon domicile. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'empara de plusieurs valises et commença à les remplir de mes vêtements. Je jetais mes affaires en boule avec de plus en plus d'impatience. La tristesse commençait à faire place à l'énervement. Ce n'était pourtant pas le bon moment pour se laisser aller à la colère, un débordement pouvait m'être fatal, Klaus ne se montrera probablement pas clément deux fois. Je ferma finalement mes yeux durant quelques instants et respira un grand coup afin de reprendre mon calme. A cet instant, je sentis un vif courant d'air m'effleurait le visage et lorsque je rouvris les yeux Klaus avait pris place sur mon lit. Il était allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés en dessous de sa tête, une jambe tendue et l'autre pliée. Il me regardait de ses yeux gris-vert d'un air perplexe. Sa façon de me regarder me mettait trop souvent mal à l'aise, je me sentais si fragile en sa présence.

- J'ai bientôt fini si c'est ça que tu veux savoir… fis-je en fermant l'une de mes valises.

- Tu peux prendre ton temps mais fais attention, je commence à avoir faim et l'envie de planter mes crocs dans ta gorge est particulièrement irrésistible… répondit-il en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure de ses canines qui venaient tout juste de se dévoiler.

Un fin filet de sang s'écoula de sa lèvre au contact de ses crocs. L'hybride lécha le liquide cuivré d'un coup de langue furtif tout en me fixant. Son expression me laissa sans voix, il me regardait tel un prédateur bavant devant sa proie, les yeux luisants d'envie. Je décida finalement de me détourner de lui pour mettre fin à notre contact visuel qui commençait à me mettre terriblement mal à l'aise. Je me dirigea dans la salle de bain et vida à nouveau mes armoires, prenant tous les produits de beauté que je possédais ainsi que plusieurs accessoires dont des serviettes et revins dans la chambre tout déposer dans une autre valise. Après plusieurs allers et retours, ma valise fut pleine à craquer et j'entrepris de la fermer.

- N'oublies pas de prendre de la nourriture car je te préviens, il n'y a rien pour toi là ou on va… Dit l'originel en saisissant un oreiller entre ses mains.

A l'entente de ces mots, je me sentis légèrement soulagée. Klaus n'avait apparemment pas prévu de m'évincer tout de suite. Cela laisserait le temps à Damon de trouver un moyen de me sortir de cet enfer. Je pris une nouvelle valise et me dirigea d'un pas décidé dans la cuisine, j'ouvris le réfrigérateur et tous les placards afin de remplir avidement ma valise avec tout ce que je pouvais. Mes placards d'ordinaire si remplis se virent vider en quelques minutes.

* * *

><p>POV Klaus<p>

L'agacement commençait à prendre place, je détestait attendre et la petite Gilbert mettait mes nerfs à rude épreuve ce soir. D'autant plus que je n'avais pas mangé depuis ma petite escapade à Mystic Falls, cela n'arrangeait pas la situation bien au contraire. L'agacement et la faim étaient deux choses qui ne faisaient pas bon ménage chez moi.

La jeune Gilbert arriva enfin dans la chambre trainant une valise à roulettes derrière elle, elle pensait probablement que je la laisserais vivre.

- J'ai fini… Déclara la jeune fille d'un ton monotone en posant sa valise sur le sol, une main placée sur sa hanche.

- Bien ! concluais-je en me levant du lit, lâchant au passage l'oreiller avec lequel j'avais fait passer le temps.

Je m'approcha de l'humaine. Celle-ci recula instinctivement ce qui m'invita irrémédiablement à continuer à m'avancer vers elle jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte violemment un mur. Je sentais son cœur s'accélérer, ses délicieux battements sonnaient comme une douce musique qui m'invitait à la danse.

- Tu me donnes tellement soif… fis-je d'un regard envieux.

Mes canines s'allongèrent instantanément et mon regard devint d'un rouge intense. La respiration de l'humaine devenait de plus en plus forte et mon envie d'assouvir ma soif s'en fit encore plus pesante.

- Doucement Klaus, répondit Elena d'une voix tremblante, essayant de faire barrage avec ses mains.

Je commençais à presser mon corps contre le sien l'immobilisant au passage. Elena essayait de me repousser avec ses mains en tirant sur mon t-shirt mais rien n'y faisait. J'avais envie d'elle, envie de la gouter encore une fois comme lors du sacrifice. Le souvenir du goût de son sang était toujours dans ma tête, celui-ci était si exquis, bien plus que tout ce que j'avais pu gouté auparavant. Je passa ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure à la pensée de ce délicieux souvenir. L'idée de boire son sang me rendait complètement fou. Elena resta la bouche entrouverte, la respiration saccadée. Je la sentis se tendre.

Je tira d'un cou sec sur le pull qu'elle portait, laissant dévoiler son cou et son épaule gauche. De ma main droite, je caressa son épaule de mes doigts ce qui lui provoqua immédiatement des frissons. Je continuais d'effleurer sa peau du revers de ma main, partant de son cou et s'arrêtant à son épaule, effectuant des va et vient incessants sur sa peau douce et parfumée.

- Arrêtes Klaus, je t'en prie, souffla doucement Elena en saisissant mon poignet.

Je lui fis lâcher ma main d'un geste sec et continua mes caresses. Elena ferma les yeux, je sentais son cœur battre à vive allure. Elle continuait de presser mon t-shirt entre ses mains avec bien moins de fougue qu'auparavant. Elle savait pertinemment que la bataille était perdue d'avance. Je rapprocha mon visage de son cou, sa jugulaire battante m'appelait et l'envie en devenait encore plus oppressante. Je rapprocha alors ma bouche du cou de l'humaine et me mis à le caresser d'un coup de langue, effleurant de mes crocs sa chair tendre ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. Je la lécha de nouveau, plusieurs coups de langue s'ensuivirent plus prononcés, je sentais sa jugulaire tambouriné sous ma langue, c'était terriblement grisant. Elena se mit à nouveau à gémir avant de placer ses mains autour de son cou et de l'en écarter de mes lèvres.

- Stop, tu vas me tuer, gronda la Gilbert en décochant une gifle à l'hybride.

Les paroles d'Elena accompagnées de son geste me firent sortir immédiatement de ma transe. Je m'écarta brusquement de l'humaine pour me retrouver à l'autre bout de la pièce à vitesse vampirique.

Le sang me faisait tourner la tête, il était temps de rentrer afin que je me nourrisse. Il fallait que je prenne mes distances vis-à-vis d'Elena, je ne pourrais peut-être pas me contrôler si un nouveau contact physique devait s'établir cette nuit.

Ma soif se calma au bout de quelques instants et je repris apparence humaine peu à peu.

* * *

><p>POV Elena<p>

Que m'avait-il pris de le laisser faire ? Je l'avais laissé me toucher et il avait failli me mordre. Je devais être perturbée avec tout ce qui se passe actuellement, il ne fallait pas que je me laisse aller.

J'aurais du le gifler bien avant. Je regarda mon pull déchiré et le remonta pour qu'il couvre mon épaule, j'éprouvais un sentiment de honte de m'être laissée faire par ce diable à l'apparence humaine, il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne.

Klaus avait détruit tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi et je me devais de lui faire payer tout cela. Mon souhait le plus cher était de le voir mourir péniblement sous mes yeux et cela arriverait à coup sûr.

Pour ce soir, j'avais intérêt de me tenir tranquille si je ne voulais pas finir en repas pour vampire assoiffé de sang.

- On y va, reprit l'hybride froidement après avoir recouvré son calme.

Après avoir disposer mes valises dans le coffre de ma voiture, je monta côté passager. Klaus démarra la voiture sans prononcer un seul mot. Son visage ne reflétait aucun expression, il était probablement en train de lutter contre ses envies sanguinaires. J'opta pour ne pas briser le silence cette fois ci évitant ainsi de titiller l'envie de sang de mon compagnon.

Nous roulions depuis maintenant deux heures, ma journée avait été éprouvante et ma lutte avec le sommeil ne dura pas plus longtemps. Je m'assoupissais doucement bercée par les secousses provoquées par la voiture tandis que nous nous dirigions vers un endroit qui m'était totalement inconnu.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre axé sur le klaus  elena ? Reviews :)


End file.
